moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ysondra Stormwhisper
Tales of the Past: A History of Ysondra Treewhisper Sarin : Not much is known about this girls past for she rarely speaks of it for one and secondly she cannot even remember it. She gives blank stares at times and then scratches her head about to speak of it and then just shrugs. She acts as if she is a rather stupid Kal'dorei woman but in reality many respect her knowledge and are smart enough to keep their hands to themselves. Those who have seen this woman fight fear her ability to not only heal through wounds that would kill a normal man, but the ability to give said wounds back. : No one is for sure, but some even speak of her in whispers, that she is even from a Kal'dorei tribe that existed long long ago. The Beginning of A Never Ending Story : Her parents past were nothing she really knew of for she never got to know her real parents. They lived in a village more a camp, in the mountains between Winterspring and the druidic sanctuary of Moonglade, close to Nighthaven. When told the news that she was with child, Naddiea and Errihin were overjoyed. They gave their unborn child the name Ysondra in hopes that it would not only appease the great Green Dragon Ysondre but that the child would become a man of everlasting power. When born the parents had a quarrel that the child was a girl and she was taken away by her father and given to some of the neighboring villagers. The two of them were not heard from again, and the child Ysondra never learned of her birth parents. : Her adopted parents Ayriana and Ryelstein Sarin took little Ysondra in as their own and smiled down upon her, they were even more thrilled when they saw the newly born child's eyes shimmer gold. : As Ysondra grew into a healthy young child she grew to like many things. One was drawing, the other music. She loved to play her flute, day in and day out. It was her favorite thing to do. Blooming : Ayriana and Ryelstein had many conflicting views as what the child should grow up to do in her life. Ayriana wanted her to worship the Goddess Elune with all her heart and soul. Ryelstein wanted his daughter to grow up praising the Ancients. Their own private war waged until she was a youngling roaming about searching on her own. Ysondra hated her parents fighting so she would always sneak out to go play in the surrounding trees. She was shy for her age and did not go and play with the others very much, and there was that one boy that no one was allowed to play with. : One night during a rather bad fight between her two guardians she decided to sneak out and go and play. She ran through the forests and let the wind caress her cheeks. The moonlight shined through the trees making Ysondra giggle. At this age she could hear the trees whisper sweet things, the dirt groan with annoyance at her trampling, and the flowers giggling with their playful songs. She had a favorite place to hide during these bad sessions of fighting, a place just outside the camp near a small ravine that had the moonlight shinning down in a circle upon a tree that was shaped oddly enough like a woman, her breasts as lumps, her feet her roots, and her hair and arms reaching and a flurry of leaves. She would sit here and sing. Sing with all her heart and play her flute. Whenever she did it made the tree happy. As she was in the middle of her singing the air seemed to grow rigid and silent. : Straining to hear what had caused this disturbance she could hear the sound of ricocheting arrows against stone. Curious she scrambled away from her favorite tree despite its protests. She ran silently and quickly through the trees and stopped behind one as she watched a boy climb down into the ravine. She gave a slight gasp as he went out of sight and scrambled about to the edge where she saw the boy reaching for an arrow between the paws of "The White One". She tried to scream to the boy to run but it was to late, the great Saber had opened its eyes staring at the boy. She expected to feel the Saber wanting to eat him, wanting to rip his flesh, wanting something other than what she felt and saw. The saber merely glanced over the boy and went back to sleep. She smiled in relief and watched as the boy kindly talked to the beast. : She pouted noticing his hair was prettier than her own and watched his silver eyes glisten with some goldish tint in the moonlight. She was about to go up to the boy and ask his name when he scurried off, and that was the last time in a long while, that Ysondra would ever see him again. Revamping this since its been forever since I even glanced on it. More story to come with Lenniar however.